That Night
by woowoo13
Summary: Dawn and Paul are the it couple in Hollywood, but one night when Dawn catches Paul cheating on her she is comforted by a certain hazel eyed young man. But this one night of comfort turns into many problems. Starts ikarishipping but eventual pearlshipping!
1. A Little Too Much To Drink

1**Hey it's woowoo13 again and this is my new story That Night. If you are reading this and wondering why I haven't updated my other story, Rekindled Feelings, it's because I don't really like how I wrote it so I'm probably gonna delete it and retype it, but that's enough about that, on with this story**

**Ash: 23**

**Dawn:22**

**Paul:23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

The music blasted as people danced to the sound of the rhythmic beat**, **but mostly everyone's eyes were on the blue haired beauty and her boyfriend. It was Dawn Berlitz, the world famous singer, was dancing with her boyfriend Paul Shinji (I don't know Paul's last name so I just put his Japanese name), also a world famous singer. Dawn was wearing a sparkling blue dress that shimmered with every movement she made. Paul was wearing his trademark brown pants and purple hoodie. They had been dating for four years now and they were two of the hottest celebrities in Hollywood. For them to be at _**Club Poke **_brought an instant packed house and a lot of publicity with it.

" Hey baby, I'll be right back I gotta use the bathroom," whispered Paul into his girlfriend's ear from behind her

"Okay, I'll be at the bar getting a drink. Don't take too long," responded Dawn. And the two went their separate ways, immediately eliminating the crowd that surrounded them.

The blue haired beauty walked up to the metallic colored counter and sat on the black stool.

"What could I get for the famous Dawn Berlitz to drink? Perhaps a bottle of water asked the hazel eyed bartender. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with a pair of jeans. Not to mention his baseball cap that hid his unruly raven hair.

"Actually, I would like a Gengar on the rocks."

"America's good girl actually wants an alcoholic drink. Coming right up," said the bartender in a sarcastically shocked tone of voice as he started to make the very strong alcoholic drink.

"Haha, very funny. And who do I have the pleasure of being served by today," responded back Dawn with an even more sarcastic tone.

"The name is Ash Ketchum and here's your drink" said Ash while handing Dawn her purple drink

Dawn took her drink and gulped it down.

"Gimme another one," said Dawn after she was done

"This is gonna be a long night," said Ash to no one in particular

_With Drew . . ._

"Mmmmmmm," some random girl moaned into Paul's mouth as he made out with the fourth girl that night

"Aw baby, do you wanna take this to the bedroom," asked Paul to the girl.

"Hey Paul come quick. Dawn is like totally wasted and she is flipping out," said a guy who was part of Paul's entourage.

"Aw shit, here I come," said Paul disappointed that he couldn't finish up with the girl he was with

_Back With Dawn . . ._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GIVE ME ANOTHER DRINK!" Dawn shouted at Ash as he refused to give her a drink.

"I'M MEAN THAT YOU HAD EIGHT DRINKS AND YOUR DRUNK" shouted Ash right back

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DRUNK I AM COMPLETELY SOBER".

"IF YOU'RE SOBER THEN I'M PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA".

"WELL THEN I GUESS YOUR GEORGE WASHINGTON BECAUSE IF THERE IS ONE THING I AM IT IS SOBER".

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE PRESIDENT IS RIGHT NOW AND YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE SOBER. YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING ANOTHER DRINK," said Ash and he just left.

"HEY BARTENDER, GET BACK HERE," continued to shout Dawn until Paul finally arrived.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" asked Paul after he finally arrived.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to get another drink from the dumbass bartender who thinks I'm drunk. What does it look like I'm doing," said an extremely mad Dawn.

"It looks like you're causing a commotion, and you know what the papers will say if we cause a commotion don't you," said Paul rather sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. If we cause a commotion we . . .," said Dawn but she didn't get to finish because in the middle of her sentence she threw up all over Paul.

"Shit, come on we're going home," said an enraged Paul as he grabbed Dawn by her wrist and dragged her out of the club. Dawn was in no shape to argue as she continued to dry heave while being pulled out of the club.

Once outside Paul shoved dawn into the passenger side of his purple Porsche. To say that Paul was mad was an understatement, he was pissed. The whole ride home he yelled at Dawn who just sat there still sick from how much alcohol she consumed. Once they arrived at the mansion they shared Paul parked the Porsche in the garage and dragged Dawn into the house.

"I can already see the headlines of the paper tomorrow, pop princess drunk at Club Poke. Do you know how bad this is gonna make both of us look," shouted Paul at Dawn who was sitting on the couch.

"You know what Paul I'm really sick of you always yelling at me about what the media is gonna say. I don't care what the media is going to say and you shouldn't either," yelled Dawn right back.

"Well excuse me for caring about both of our careers," shouted Paul now even more mad that Dawn had yelled back.

"You're right I'm sorry. It's just that I like to have a little fun sometimes, but sometimes that fun gets out of control," said Dawn in a depressed voice as she looked down at her shoes.

"Hey, it's okay just don't do it again," said Paul now calming down.

"But what do you say we have a little fun now," said Paul with a sly smirk on his lips.

And with that Paul lifted Dawn up over his shoulder and carried her to the master bedroom. Where Dawn unknowingly made up for stopping Paul and that random girl earlier.

**Well, there is the first chapter of my second fanfiction. Hopefully you liked it and will send me some reviews. Just to clear some stuff up this is going to be pearlshipping it just starts out as ikarishipping.** **Also I wanted to make Paul seem like a bad guy and the reason why Dawn didn't keep fighting with him or yell at him when he pulled her by her wrist is because Dawn was still drunk. The pearlshipping will begin in the next chapter which will probably be up within a week but may be up faster depending on how many reviews I get. So, stay tuned for the next chapter of That Night called Secrets Revealed. This is woowoo13 saying see ya!**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Well, here it is. Chapter 2 of my new story That Night. I apologize for not updating sooner but my computer got some kind of virus and right now it's in the shop so I had to go buy a labtop, but that's enough about that and on with the story. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story so far.**

Dawn awoke as the light from the sun shone on her eyes. She looked next to her to see that Paul was nowhere to be found. She started to stand up when she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Everything is fine when you're drinking, but the next day is the worst thing ever," said Dawn to nobody in particular.

Dawn rolled across the purple, king-sized bed she was on and onto the floor. She slipped on her sapphire blue nightgown and made her way down the stairs. Oneceat the end of the long wooden staircase she made her way to the kitchen, where she saw Paul eating some breakfast.

"About time you got up. It's already 4 o'clock and the paparazzi will be here any minute," said Paul as he ate a spoonful of eggs.

"Paparazzi this, paparazzi that. is that all that you can say," said Dawn in an irritated tone of voice, due to the fact that she had a major hangover.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did I work you too hard last night?" said Paul

"Shut up and make me something for this headache or else you'll be working yourself tonight."

"Okay, but you better be ready for later on tonight because we're going back _**Club Poke**_. The owner called me our manager and booked us to sing there tonight, plus we get free drinks," said Paul even though it was a lie.

The truth was that a couple of the girls that Paul had talked to called him back and said that they were gonna be at the club tonight. So, Paul called up Dawn and his manager and got him to book them at the club tonight.

Paul made Dawn a drink a drink to get rid of her hangover, pepto bismal mixed with lime juice and tomatoes, which Dawn drank even though it was the worst thing she ever tasted. After that she went and took a shower to clear her mind.

She loved the feeling of the warm water dripping down her naked body and it always made her think better. She was worried that she was going to make a fool of herself going back to the club where she made a huge scene just the night before. Not to mention the fact that she was going to have to talk to that wise cracking bartender again.

Dawn stayed in the shower for about 3 hours before Paul yelled at her to hurry up and get ready. Once Dawn got out she went to her room and started to get dressed. She slipped on a pair of tight jeans and a sapphire blue blouse. She just got finished when Paul opened the door a told her it was time to go.

They arrived at the club in about an hour, considering they had to stop so Paul could pick up his hoodie from the dry music was blasting as usual and everyone crowded around the two as soon as they stepped through the doors.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go talk to the manager about when we perform," whispered Paul in Dawn's ear.

Dawn just nodded and the two went their separate ways, Paul going to find some girls he could sleep with and Dawn going to sit find somewhere to avoid the endless sea of fans and try to get rid of her headache that she still had from that morning.

After about 10 minutes of searching for a place with no fans Dawn finally found it, the bar. Unfortunately for her that same bartender from last night was there again, but Dawn wasn't going to let that stop her from as much peace and quiet as you can in a club with the music blasting as loud as possible.

Dawn tried to make her way to the black stool without being seen, but failed miserably as the bartender soon spotted her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss. Princess. Back so soon after that spectacle you put on last night," said Ash, the bartender, in his usual mocking tone of voice. He was wearing the same outfit he was the night before except his shirt was metallic colored like the counter instead of black.

"Would you just shut up and give me a water? I have a massive headache and your constant mocking isn't helping it," responded Dawn, not really wanting to have to deal with his mocking right now.

"Look I'm sorry about last night and I'll cool it down on the jokes if it makes you happy," said Ash actually sympathetic.

"Thank you, what's with the change of heart?" asked a shocked Dawn.

"I just know how bad it is to have to sing while having a hangover. And you have to deal with the paparazzi which just makes it worse," said Ash.

"I know, all my boyfriend talks about is what the paparazzi will say, but how do you know what it's like to sing with a hangover," questioned Dawn, now curious about the life of the bartender.

"Your boyfriend seems like an ass and I don't personally like his music. But to answer your question i used to sing but then I became an alcoholic and had to give up on that dream."

"Well, maybe I can hear you sing some time and give you some pointers," said Dawn.

"Maybe," replied Ash. And the two continued to talk until it was time for Dawn to go on stage.

Meanwhile Paul continued to cheat on Dawn until it was time for him to sing.

Dawn and Paul sang at about 10 o'clock and stayed on stage until 11. After they got done Dawn went into the bathroom to freshen up a bit while Paul snuck upstairs to pick up where he left off with those other girls.

Once Dawn came out of the bathroom she realized that Paul had put her purse somewhere. So she asked some people where he was and they told her that he was upstairs in the lounge. After that Dawn went upstairs to find him but what she found she didn't want to.

She opened the door and found Paul with his pants down and another girl on her knees, if you know what I mean.

"Paul, how could you do this to me?" shouted Dawn shocked that her boyfriend cheated on her.

"Dawn it's not what it looks like," tried to explain Paul, but Dawn wasn't hearing it she stormed out of the building with tears streaming down her face.

Ash saw Dawn run out and chased after her outside the building. He saw her walking down the street on the sidewalk. Ash ran to catch up to her and he put his coat around her.

"Dawn, what happened?" asked Ash who was confused as to why she stormed out and was crying.

"I...I ... I ca..I caught Paul cheating on me ," whined Dawn in between sobs as she turned and began to cry into Ash's shirt.

"It's okay, just let it all out," said Ash trying to comfort Dawn, but after about 10 minutes of crying he found out that she had cryed herself to sleep. Instead of waking her up he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car where he drove her to his house.

After arriving at his house he picked her up bridal styled once again and carried her to his room where he set her down on his bed before she woke up.

"Where am I," asked Dawn once she woke up.

"You're at my house because you fell asleep while you were crying on me," said Ash as he put his coat away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought that Paul would cheat on me," said Dawn on the verge of tears.

"It's okay I understand. Don't worry about it. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better. I hate seeing pretty girls cry," replied Ash as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Well, there is one thing you could do," said Dawn blushing because of Ash calling her pretty and what she wanted him to do.

"Name it."

"Well, my heart hurts and all I want tonight is to feel good. Can you make me feel good?" asked Dawn as she started to kiss Ash on his neck.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" questioned Ash wanting to make sure that she knew what he was doing.

"I'm sure now come here," said Dawn. And with that the two had a night of passion that neither of the two never had before.

**Well, there it is. Chapter 2 of That Night. I hope you all enjoyed it and will review it. Things will start to become even more pearlshipping next chapter and May will come in next chapter. I will try to have Chapter 3 up by Tuesday if not sooner. So stay tuned for Chapter 3 of That Night Mixed Feelings. This is woowoo13 saying see ya!**


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Hey everybody it's woowoo13 and I'm back with chapter 3 of my story That Night. Now in the last chapter Dawn slept with Ash at the end of it and I know it seemed kind of rushed but I had that in there early for a reason. Everything will be explained in the next few chapters. So here's chapter 3 of That Night.**

BRINNNG! BRINNNNNG! Was the sound that Dawn awoke to early in the morning. She reached over and started hitting the top of the cause of the loud noise that woke her up. After a couple minutes of this Dawn got it to stop making noise and got up to start her day. That's when she realized that she wasn't at her house and thoughts of last night came rushing to her head. From what she could tell she was in Ash's room in his apartment. The bed was king size and all four walls of the room were painted blue. There was a TV in the front of the room and a desk with a lamp and the aforementioned alarm clock on it. She looked to her other side to see if Ash was there but only saw a note.

"Dawn, sorry I'm not here when you woke up but I had to go to my day job and I won't be back until late tonight. I'm sure that you'll probably leave as soon as you get dressed so my number is below if you want to give me a call. Yours truly, Ash Ketchum," read Dawn aloud.

"Oh great, I'm alone the whole day with a broken heart," said Dawn to no one in particular. "Then again I could call May and see how she's doing." So Dawn put the note in her pocket, got dressed, and called up May.

"Hey May what's up," said Dawn after May answered.

"Dawn, is that you," replied May.

"Yeah, how have you been doing?"

"Great actually, Drew proposed to me last week and we're getting married in three months. So how has your love life been doing?" asked May.

"Well, P… Pa… Paul cheated on me and then I ran out of the hotel. And I spent the night with this bartender and right now I'm at his house. And my life is horrible," said Dawn as she began to cry.

"Oh Dawn, I'm so sorry. Why don't we meet somewhere and we'll talk all about it," said May in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"C… Could you come pick me up?" asked Dawn still crying.

"Sure, just tell me where you are and I'll be there in a little bit.

So Dawn told May the address of Ash's apartment went to pick her up. Once May picked Dawn up they decided that they would go get some ice cream since it was the best break up food.

"So he actually said it isn't what it looks like," said May while laughing at the completely cliché line.

"Yeah, then I just stormed out of the club and Ash followed me," stated Dawn.

"Then one thing led to another and you two ended up doing it. So what's the big deal," asked May.

"The big deal is that I just had sex with an almost complete stranger and I don't have anywhere to stay because the house I was staying at is my ex-boyfriend's," said Dawn rather annoyed that May did not comprehend the magnitude of the situation.

"Calm down, its okay. You can stay at my house with Drew and me until you get back on your feet. And I don't see what's wrong with you having sex with the bartender he seems pretty nice," said May in a calm voice.

"Don't get me wrong he is very nice and last night was the best night I ever had. He made me feel a way that Paul never even came close to."

"Then what's the problem with you having sex with him if he made you feel so good."

"The problem is that I just broke up with my boyfriend for four years and I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship," stated Dawn.

"Well, why don't you just get to know him first. You know go on a couple of dates and see if last night was the start of something new. As a matter of fact, why don't you call him right now and ask him on a date," said May.

"What, I can't, he's at work right now."

"Yeah you can, I bet he's just sitting there hoping that you call him."

"Well, okay," said Dawn and she dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Hey Ash, is that you?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, who is this?" asked Ash right back.

"It's me, Dawn."

"Dawn really, I didn't think you would actually call me but I was hoping that you would."

"Why didn't you think I would call you?"

"Well, to be honest I kind of expected you to go back to Paul. I mean you guys were kind of the IT couple and I just didn't think anything could break you guys up," answered Ash.

"Nope, Paul and I are through for good."

"That's good to hear because I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie or something after I get off my shift?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, that would be great. What time do you get off?"

"I get off at 7. So, I'll meet you at my house at 7:30 since I don't know where you live."

"Sounds good to me, I guess I'll see you at 7:30 then," said Dawn.

"Okay, see you at 7:30," said Ash and he hung up.

"Come on Dawn we have to hurry up and go if we're going to make it back in time for you date. It's already 2:30," said May as she stood up from her chair.

"Where are we going?" asked a clueless Dawn.

"To get you some new clothes, you want to look your best on your first date with this new guy don't you?"

"Well, of course I want t look my best."

"Let's get going then," said May and grabbed Dawn's wrist as they left the ice cream shop to go shopping.

**Well, there it is everybody. Chapter 3 of That Night and I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update but now I'm on spring break for a little while so I should be updating quicker. Once again I hope you like this chapter and will review it. Stay tuned for chapter 4 of That Night, The First Date. This is woowoo13 saying see ya!**


End file.
